Its a Crazy Life
by tinyryanthetyranitar
Summary: So here it is. This is a co-written fic between Rocky the Tyranitar and tinyRyan117. Neither of us pretend to be amazing (or even good) writers. So anyways enjoy!


**Rocky: So here goes a horrible idea. For any of you who were wondering, this is a collab between me and my partner in crime Ryan.**

**Ryan: it's not a horrible idea it just might not connect to some people but let's not worry about that. it's fun for us to do.  
**

**Rocky: Pretty much. Go ahead and flame this. I will flame right back at you. Repeatedly...  
**

**Ryan: Finally to all hope you enjoy this little story creation**

**Rocky: So without further ado, here it is.  
**

**Disclaimer: I, Rocky the Tyranitar do not own pokemon, neither does my good friend tinyRyan117.**

* * *

"So then I burned the words "I am a bitch" into his head," a Quilava said, much to the Electrike's amusement.

About 6 hours earlier...

The Electrike from earlier was walking down the road in between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove. The sun was shining, it was warm and pleasant, the perfect sort of day to be out.

Now he was starting to get hungry at this point, hiding from trainers and killing tons of Ratatta will do that to you. There happened to be a convenient apple tree nearby. Seeing an opportunity he used Thunder to knock down one. However in doing so he angered a nearby Quilava and he didn't look happy that he knocked an apple down.

"Hey asshole, those are my apples!" the Quilava yelled at him, appearing from his den.

"And how do you figure that?" the Electrike asked, not even bothering to glance at him.

"Because it is planted on top of my den," he yelled, seriously pissed.

"Did you plant the tree?" the Electrike asked, still ignoring his angered yells.

"No," was his confused reply.

"Then they are not yours," he said, smugly taking another bite.

The Quilava having no reply to make simply gave him the finger, which the Electrike rolled his eyes at and knocked down another apple. It hit the ground and he picked it up with a smirk directed straight to the Quilava.

At this point the Quilava was extremely furious and shot several embers at him.

"Hey!" the Electrike yelled as he dodged them.

Grinning the Quilava shot a few more, which were also dodged. Before he could fire another salvo a much larger flamethrower flew past the Quilava. The heat was intense even for Perry.

"What the hell?" the asshole Quilava said, before a massive Charizard stepped out, and behind him his much smaller trainer. In comparison you wouldn't think a large Charizard that was double the height and size of its trainer would even listen to said trainer.

"Fuck..." the Quilava said seeing this.

"What, a badass like yourself can't handle a Charizard?" the Electrike taunted.

"Shut up bitch. Your next," the Quilava said shooting a swift at the behemoth, who merely blocked the attack with its wings.

The Charizard retaliated and used another flamethrower despite the Quilava being a fire type also. He dodged and the Charizard fired again and again not stopping his heavy barrage of flames. The Quilava kept dodging and was getting irritated at both the Charizard and the Electrike.

"Hey dumbass, mind frying this bitch?" the Quilava said dodging attack after attack from the beast.

"Let me think about it... Nah," the Electrike said taking another bite out of its apple.

"Well fuck you to," the Quilava replied creating a smokescreen, which was merely blown away by the Charizard's large wings.

Now for some unknown reason the Electrike began to feel pity for the asshole Quilava, and as the Charizard charged him he used thunder and knocked it down to the ground with a pain filled yell and a large thud.

"About fucking time," the Quilava said angered it took so long but relieved the Electrike finally helped him.

"Oh shut up," the Electrike said.

"Go fuck yourself," the Quilava said as he sent another swift at the downed Charizard.

The Electrike wisely ignored him and sent a spark at the psuedodragon as it tried to recover and stand again but the attack landed knocking it out on contact.

The trainer was quick to return him and run before they could attack him.

"Thanks for the help," the Quilava said walking back to his den and tossing the Electrike an apple.

"No problem, what's your name?" he asked taking it a little confused he gave him one.

"Perry," he replied.

"Mines Chris," the Electrike said.

Perry gave a barely noticeable nod before retreating into his den.

Chris shrugged and walked off down the road, not noticing the trainer following him.

"He's a very odd Quilava", he said to himself as he decided to head back to his den on the other side of Cherrygrove.

Once he was out of earshot of Perry's den the trainer gave a devious smirk and released a Steelix. The giant silver snake roared loudly and set its sights on Chris. Chris quickly turned and stared up at the behemoth before him.

"Crap," Chris said, just in time to get hit by its massive tail which sent almost like a mini earthquake out, shaking the ground around the steelix.

Perry felt the vibration in his den and ran outside to see what the commotion was.

Chris barely recovered in time to dodge another swing of the titan's tail, followed by another, and another. Chris couldn't retaliate, none of his moves would even scratch this beast and the steelix knew this and kept up its assault.

Perry quickly located them and ran to Chris's aid.

He arrived just as the Steelix finally hit Chris throwing him into a tree, with a nasty crunch. He fell down to the ground with an unhealthy sound and remained still.

"Hey! Dickhead! Get away from him," Perry said sending a flamethrower at him.

Now as you have guessed the Steelix didn't like being burned and turned to focus on Perry completely ignoring his trainer's commands much to the trainer's annoyance.

"Oh shit," Perry said as he saw the steel snake's full height, "Chris if he kills me, I will rip your intestines out!"

The Steelix predictably swung his sharpened steel tail at Perry, who ducked under it and sent a flame burst into his face.

The steelix reeled back in slight pain.

Knowing that his attack had partially blinded it Perry charged it and jumped on its tail as it tried to use earthquake as it couldn't see Perry well.

He ran up the snake's body until he got to its head and used a point blank flamethrower on its head.

The bastard roared in pain and swung its heavy tail at Perry again in an attempt to throw Perry of its head. The steelix was now getting pissed with Perry.

Perry dodged and used smokescreen, forcing the Steelix to halt its attack.

Perry smirked as he circled the snake using several flamethrowers.

The snake roared in pain and retreated underground.

Perry immediately followed it into the hole. It was determined not to lose Perry.

On the surface nothing was seen but several loud bangs were heard. The steelix roared and soon the Steelix erupted from the ground, the words "I am a Bitch" burned into its head.

Out followed a bruised and battered Perry. Perry turned to continue the fight, but the Steelix collapsed from exhaustion. Perry gave a sigh of relief, he felt weakened and didn't think he could take much more fighting.

Its trainer returned the beaten snake and ran away as fast as he could.

"Yeah, you better run bitch!" Perry yelled after him.

"If you are quite done celebrating, I am in a lot of pain over here," Chris said with a low, weak voice.

"Sorry," Perry said helping him up.

"I doubt I can walk far," Chris said, and it was proven by a serious limp he had. His body looked bruised and battered but no one know if anything was wrong with him on the inside.

"My den isn't far that way," Perry replied, leading him towards it.

After several minutes of painful walking for Chris, and just really slow walking for Perry they arrived. Perry helped him in quickly in case of any other trainer's wanted to try their luck against already two weakened Pokémon.

"You can sleep over there," Perry said pointing to a pile of leaves that appeared to be an old bed of his.

"Thanks," Chris said limping to it and collapsed onto it. It wasn't the best bed but it would do for now. He felt too sore and weak to complain anyway.

"Here, eat these," he said giving Chris several sitrus berries.

"Once again, thank you," Chris said eating them in silence. After he finished he felt much better, not one hundred percent but close enough. He still had a pain from hitting the tree hard however.

After several minutes of silence Chris said, "So you live here alone?"

Perry nodded.

"No mate, no family?" He asked again although he didn't think he would have a amte due to the way he treated him when they met.

For the second time Perry nodded.

"Can't imagine why," he said in a joking tone with a small smile.

"Go fuck yourself," Perry replied in a joking tone as well with a similar smile.

"Aren't you just a bundle of joy," Chris said continuing his fun.

"I'm going to bed," Perry said, ending the conversation and quickly falling asleep.

"Killjoy," Chris said a little down he didn't get to talk more.

"Why did he help me?" Chris mentally questioned himself. Perry at first was very hostile and was trying to burn him for taking a few apples. There was plenty on the tree for starters but he was angry about it. What confused him more was the fact he had almost a complete personality switch. He started acting friendly to him and offered Chris a bed.

"He is a strange Quilava", Chris said quietly looking in Perry's direction before laying down and closing his eyes. He quickly let sleep take him.

* * *

**Rocky: So there you have it. The next chapter will be on its way as soon as I get off my lazy butt and go write it.**


End file.
